User blog:Thundrtri/Hawkeye (Comics.) VS Deadshot
Battle of the Marksmen Hawkeye, the master Archer Avenger, Or Deadshot, the extreme villainous shooter, Who, is deadliest! Brief Bios Deadshot Deadshot is a hired assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman when he attempted to replace the Dark Knight. When this plan failed, he attempted to become king of Gotham's Underworld. Batman and Commissioner Gordon publicly exposed his plot, and he was sent to jail. From http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Deadshot Hawkeye Weapons Hawkeye uses: hawkeye's bow is his primary weapon and his quiver which contains multiple different arrows. Some arrows he uses are: Fire arrows, Electric arrows, Vibration arrows, explosive arrows, and Acid arrows as well as of course regular arrows and arrows with a cable attatched to use as a zipline. Fire arrows: The target bursts into flames. Electric arrows: Stun or parylyze the opponent or create massive charge on water. Acid arrows: Acid tipped. Vibration arrows: cut through anything by using vibrations. Explosive arrows: Explode on impact. Equipment and armor: kevlar armor and his quiver. His quiver rapidly dispenses an arrow whenever he needs it. Deadshot uses: Wrist rifles: semi Automatic silenced rifles with interchangeable barrels in case of overheating. The round can also punch through many various armor types and are very accurate. Assault weapons: For close range combat, Deadshot uses automatic assault weapons. Some of these include the M4A1 and the TAR 21 assault rifles. To counter Hawkeye's multiple arrows: Grenades. Equipment: Deadshot suit and Deadshot helmet for armor. Deadshot suit and helmet can withstand heavy blows. Variables what is the terrain? New york city Or Gotham City Voting Vote through the comments on which terrain should be chosen. But of course, who is Deadliest?! Let me know in the comments. voting is closed. Special thanks to Tomahawk23 for helping me with this matchup. Battle Bartlin's furniture and flooring abandoned warehouse, New York city, November 7th 2012 Deadshot stares through the scope of his wrist rifle, Hawkeye was in his sights. The purple folds in his suit flashed through a chink in the window of the shield building a half mile away. Shoot? Don't shoot? He had surely never missed a target. Especially one he was being paid to take out. Random backstreet alley, Gotham city, October 1st 2012 A dark figure loomed in alleyway, Deadhshot walked up to him. The figure handed him a photo and waved a wad of bills. The figure walked away and Deadhsot stared down at the photo. On the back, was what deadshot figured was a messily written cluster of information. Deadhsot stared with his crimson eye at the information, and upon the sight of the word S.H.I.E.L.D, he crumpled up the paper and threw it into a nearby overflowed garbage can. Bartlin's furniture and flooring abandoned warehouse, New York city, Novemeber 7th 2012 Should he? No, only fire if it's a kill. He walked away from the window and moved down to the rusted staircase of the warehouse and left. S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, New York ''' Agent Clinton Barton stood opened the door to the agency car and stepped in. Across from his plush leather seat were two more S.H.I.E.L.D agents dressed in two piece black and white suits, dark sunglasses and earpieces. They each had sharp crew cuts and glocks strapped to their hips. "Agent Barton," the first began as the car started to move, "we have intel that an assailant is among the streets of this very city." "We believe that he is here from the remote city of Gotham-" the second started, suddenly blood spattered their faces as the driver was riddled with bullets. "Get down!" The front wind shield was shattered and bits of glass had scraped the two agents ahead of Hawkeye. "Go, go go!" the first agent said as he looked in front of the car. A shadowy man stood in front of the car holding an M4 assault rifle. The trench coat's hood he wore covered his face in a shadowy cloak. The only thing visible was a glowing red eye. "Agent Barton, come on!" the first agent said as he opened the door of the car and unholstered his Glock. Hawkeye and the second agent stepped out on the opposite side. The two agents fired through whole mags with their glocks at the figure. The 9mm bullets merely bounced off of his armored suit, "I'm out!" the first agent said as his pistol made a distinctive click. Suddenly, his body collapsed to the ground. Hawkeye looked over at the agent, a single bullet hole appeared right on the top of his tie. Blood sprayed from his lifeless body. The second agent stared over at his dead friend. "James!" he said as a bullet shot straight through his temple. The agent fell to the ground in a heap of blood and torn flesh. Hawkeye reached back and grabbed a lone arrow and knocked it on his bow. Raising his bow, Hawkeye pulled back the bow string to his anchor point right beneath his chin. Releasing the bow string, Hawkeye fired the arrow. Stepping to the side, Deadshot dodged the arrow as it impaled itself in a near by road sign. Horns all around honked and civilians abandoned their vehicles in a hurried panic to escape the clash of villain and hero. Deadshot, although not visible through his mask, smiled as he placed his finger upon the trigger of his M4. Deadhsot pulled the trigger, but among the screams and honks, he only heard the deafening click of his rifle. Deadshot bolted away into a nearby alley and Hawkeye loeaded and fired an arrow in the direction of his fleeing opponent. The arrow again missed and buried itself in a carboard box right beside Deadshot's leg. Crouching behind a dumpster, Deadshot pulls the empty magazine from the rifle and replaces is with a full one.Civilians run screaming by the dumpster as he stands, watching for his prey. Hawkeye runs around the corner and watches a grenade as it is thrown towards him. Quickly loading a vibration arrow into his bow, Hawkeye fires the bow. The arrow meets the grenade in midair and splits it in half. Each half of the unexploded grenade smashes through a small window on each side of the alley. The two halves explode in the room sending a spurt of fire and shrapnel through the alley. Walking through the flames, Deadshot fires his M4 at Hawkeye. One of the bullets penetrates Hawkeye's kevlar on the thigh sending a sharp burst of pain through his leg. Hawkeye moves out of the alley and knocks a fire arrow. As his foe walks around the corner, he is struck in the shoulder by the inferno of an arrow. Deadshot's trench coat bursts into flames and a startled Deadshot tries desperately to remove the blazing coat. As he does, Hawkeye limps away across the crowded sea of abandoned vehicles to a nearby bank. Deadshot removes the coat and throws it to the ground. Another arrow bounces off of Deadshot's chest plate. Deadshot fires two shots of the M4 towards Hawkeye. The archer drops down and dodges the shots and rapidly fires another arrow down range at his foe. Deadshot ducks and fires his M4 on fully automatic towards Clinton. Suddenly, I vibration flies by and cuts Deadshot's M4 in half. Angered, Deadshot drops his broken assault rifle and throws a grenade into the bank. Hawkeye runs behind the teller counter as the grenade explodes. Hawkeye stands just as Deadshot fires one of his wrist rifles at Hawk, the bullet barely penetrates Hawkeye's kevlar but the blow knocks the archer over. Hawkeye falls to the ground behind the counter. Deadshot fires three more shots of his wrist rifles through the counter and through the back. Deadshot walks closer and into the bank. He finally had his chance, he would kill his target. Suddenly another vibration arrow cuts off the barrels of his wrist rifles. Deadshot walks up and stands before Hawkeye. Throwing a punch, Deadshot steps closer. Hawkeye catches Deadshot's fist and twists his foes arm. Deadshot pulls back and throws a second punch. This time catching Hawkeye's jaw and knockingn him onto the counter. Deadshot throws two extra punches. Bloodied and bruised, Hawkeye stands. Deadshot throws another punch but Hawk catches the punch with his hand and bumps his shoulder into Deadshot's elbow, bending it the other way. Deadshot growls in pain. Suddenly, he hears a click. Hawkeye pulls the pin of one of Deadshot's grenades attatched to the outside of his suit. Hawkeye moves out of the bank holding the pin. Deadshot fumbles around trying to find the grenade, when suddenly, a blast of fire and shrapnel rips Deadshot to bits. '''Winner: Hawkeye Category:Blog posts